


Of Nervousness & Inconvenient Crushes

by StellinaGatsby



Series: Of Casual Sex & Sugar Bombs [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul Sex, Loneliness, Pansexual Lone Wanderer, Rare Pairings, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Sex, co-napping, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellinaGatsby/pseuds/StellinaGatsby
Summary: The Lone Wanderer comes to visit Murphy for a repeat performance of their last date.





	Of Nervousness & Inconvenient Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again: Lone Wanderer is a cis-gender woman and pansexual.

Murphy couldn’t get any work done. He had been fidgeting since he’d gotten out of bed.

It had taken him far longer than he thought it would to get rid of Barrett. He tried to casually suggest he go looking for some more food, since they were running low. Barrett had narrowed his eyes and dug in his heels, like he knew why Murphy really wanted him gone, but he had eventually convinced him to go.

Murphy went topside for a cigarette and then came back into the lab. He couldn’t think of what else to do while he waited. The anticipation was killing him and he hated that fact. It’s not like he was some teenager with a crush; he was a grown ass man waiting for his lover to arrive.

He considered taking the edge off, either by taking a hit of Ultra Jet or by taking matters into his own hands. He nixed both those ideas: he very rarely sampled his own product, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it up again when she got there if he jerked off now.

He had done so a few days earlier, unable to sleep and unable to think about anything other than her. The feel of her, the taste of her, the sound of her voice as she murmured his name into his skin. He was getting hard thinking about it now. He tried to calm himself down; it wouldn’t do to be halfway done before she even arrived.

He heard the gates to the station crash open and closed again.

“Oh Murphy!” a feminine voice singsonged.

He smiled and felt his heart flutter, a thrill going through him, making him feel light-headed, which in turn made him feel ridiculous. He chastised himself; he didn’t need to be this excited to see her. She hadn’t meant a thing to him until two weeks ago when she slept with him. There was no reason to have any goopy feelings like he was.

“Hey, stud,” she said, appearing in the doorway to the lab.

“Hey,” he said, trying to downplay his excitement, but going a little too far into indifference. He cringed, hopefully not enough for her to notice.

“I brought you these,” she said, holding up a box of Sugar Bombs and rattling them around.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She set them on the desk and dropped her pack. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just… a little nervous.”

“Why are you nervous, babe?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Just… anticipation.”

She smirked. “I see. You want to skip the formalities, then?”

He did. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to rip her clothes off. He wanted to push her against the wall and take her. But there must be something he was supposed to do before that. It felt wrong to just jump her bones the moment he saw her, even if she was here specifically on a booty call.

She stepped closer to him. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes. Her hands landed on his shoulders, pulling him down a little to reach his lips.

The way her lips moved against his shot straight to his groin and only stoked the flames of his anxiety. They were moving too fast. He was half hard already and she had only been there a minute.

He turned his face away. She started kissing down his neck to his collar. She pulled away for a second, removed a bit of his skin from her tongue, before latching onto his neck again. The way she kissed and licked and nipped at him, seemingly unbothered by the state of his skin, turned him on more than anything.

His jeans were feeling too tight. He palmed his cock, trying to get more comfortable.

“Someone’s happy to see me,” she teased.

“Beautiful…You’re killing me here.”

She giggled. “The back room?”

He nodded.

She led him into his own bedroom.

She palmed the bulge in his pants. He was hard enough now that it hurt to be trapped in his jeans. 

She started unbuckling her armor, leaving him squirming uselessly against nothing.

He tried to help her with the clasps on her armor, but seemed to just be getting in the way.

She let him fumble while she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. His erection jutted out from his open fly, his underwear keeping it from springing free entirely. 

Most of the pressure removed, he wasn’t so impatient to get on with it: being this aroused felt good on its own.

He kissed her neck, getting in the way of her removing her armor. Her hands trailed over his scalp, down his neck. The touch was so tender, it almost made him feel justified in the mushy feelings he had earlier.

She pressed her mouth to his again, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands slipped under his shirt and rested on his sides.

She pulled him with her towards the bed, easing them down onto it. She got her shin guards and boots off and crawled over him. She propped herself on her elbows and kissed him gently. She kissed down his chest and stomach to the top of his underwear.

“Can I get rid of these?”

He nodded. She pulled his pants and boxers off. His cock sprung free, slapping against his stomach.

Murphy’s anxiety was catching up with him; he was already breathing hard, and they hadn’t done anything but kiss.

She took his cock in her hand and licked where the shaft met the head. He gasped under his breath. Her other hand gripped his hip; she stroked over his hip bone with her thumb.

She swiped her thumb through the pre-cum leaking from his tip, spreading it around.

She slid her tongue down the underside of his cock as she took him in her mouth. As her tongue met the exposed tissue about halfway down his shaft, he moaned out loud. 

She pulled back up, her tongue following the same path back. She sucked hard as she did. She circled the tip with her tongue before pulling off the end with a soft pop.

“Fuck!” Murphy panted.

She giggled and went down on him again. She took him all the way in her mouth, her tongue sliding against the exposed patch again, making him whine. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat; he struggled not to thrust. She swallowed around him; he couldn’t stop himself and his hips bucked. He felt her gag and it felt phenomenal, albeit accompanied with some guilt.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I won’t let you suffocate me.”

She leaned in to swallow him again.

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t. You’re… you’re too good at that.”

Her eyebrows went up. “Okay. But I’ll be honest: I’ve never had a guy turn down a blow job before.”

He was still a little breathless. “It’s not… It’s not that I’m not… enjoying it. I’m just… not ready to be done yet.”

“I understand.”

“I mean… I spent the past two weeks thinking about having sex with you again. I want it to last more than five minutes.”

“Five minutes after two weeks would be disappointing.” She kissed his lips again. “You okay with me kissing you after…?”

“Yeah. Come here.” He pulled her down so he could kiss her again. He rolled her over to her back and started getting her clothes off. He slipped his hand between her legs to rub her through her pants. She squirmed against his hand, mewling softly. She lifted her hips and slid her pants off; Murphy returned to massaging her, now through just her panties.

She was impatient. She slid her panties off. He brushed his fingers over her pubic hair and down between her thighs; she was already wet, a lot more than he expected.

Murphy nuzzled between her breasts, kissing the soft curve of them, as he pushed his fingers into her, working her clit with the heel of his hand.

She clenched around his fingers and moaned, “Murphy.”

He wanted to make her come while he wasn’t distracted by working towards his own finish. He wanted to remember perfectly the sound of her voice crying his name and the look on her face as she orgasmed. He hadn’t seen it last time.

She was flushed and breathing as hard as he had been. Murphy added a third finger. She shuddered and clamped down again.

“Murphy. Unh. Murphy. Let me come on your cock. Please.”

He couldn’t say no to a request like that. He slid his fingers out, used the slick on them to lube his dick, and eased into her.

She made a high-pitch noise as he slid in and settled above her. She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing his waist with her thighs and his cock with her cunt. He shuddered and started to thrust.

She arched into him, meeting his thrusts with her own. 

He could feel her starting to flutter around him. She dug her fingers into his shoulders; her eyes scrunched shut as she whimpered into his neck.

“Murphy! Oh my god! Murphy!”

He picked up the pace, slamming into her as hard as he could.

She drew a sharp breath in through her nose and tensed, then fell apart, spasming around his cock, clutching him to her. Her whole body jerked and twitched against him; she gasped into his neck, almost sounding like she was crying.

Murphy wasn’t as close as he thought he would be at this point. She was still mewling and holding onto him, her thighs not as tight around him anymore.

He slowed his thrusts; he couldn’t keep up this pace for as long as it was going to take him to finish. He was getting winded.

Her hands went to his hips and pulled them into her, not as fast but just as hard as before.

Her hands roamed over his back, trailing over the patches of missing skin, brushing against the muscles of his neck.

He was breathing hard. He paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He started up again, not as fast or hard as before, only lasting a few minutes before he needed another break.

“Do you want me to get on top?” she asked.

“Maybe. Yeah.”

She rolled him to his back. He slipped out of her as they changed places. She gave his cock a few strokes before sinking down onto him.

She rolled her hips against him, fucking him at a slightly different angle than before. She leaned back, riding him slow but steady, playing with her clit. She squeezed him hard and he closed his eyes; holy shit, that was good.

He could feel her start to flutter around him again. He whimpered as she clenched harder.

“Can you thrust a little?” she whispered.

He did as she asked; not hard or fast, he was still a little out of breath. 

Her moans got higher and breathier as the fingers on her clit picked up speed.

He was getting close, too. He wanted to come with her. That was supposed to be the pinnacle of good sex, wasn’t it?

She bit her lip, and then threw her head back. Her hips jerked erratically as she convulsed around him again.

Her second orgasm brought him to the edge of his own. He fucked her as hard as he could from the position he was in.

“Come on, baby,” she said. “Come on and come for me.”

That was enough to finish him off. His mind went blank for a second. He kept thrusting in time with the waves of his orgasm. It felt like it lasted longer than normal, his cock still pulsing as she leaned in to kiss him again.

She pulled off of him, a trickle of his cum leaking out of her onto his thigh as she rolled over. She snuggled into his side. He looped one arm around her shoulders.

“That fix your anxiety?”

He didn’t know what she was talking about for a moment, but then remembered. He nodded.

“Worked like a charm,” he said.

“You want that blow job when you’re ready to go again?”

“Oh.” The anxiety was back. “I… um… It takes a day or two before I can…”

“Maybe next time then.” She kissed his chest.

He was so embarrassed. He was too old for her and his Ghoulified anatomy wasn’t good enough for her. Why would she keep having casual sex with him if he couldn’t keep up with her sexually?

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Hmm.” She kissed his jaw while her fingers traced the pattern of damage on his chest.

Murphy specifically remembered thinking this was a bad idea when she first propositioned him; now he realized why. She was young and had the whole world available to her while he was old and damaged and never left his lab. She could have anyone else and they would be lucky to have her; no one else would even look at him. No one else would ever even know he existed. He had only spoken to three living people in the past decade: Barrett, Charon, and her. She would have to realize eventually that he had nothing to offer her.

“How long until Barrett comes back?”

“What?”

“I’m trying to decide how dangerous it would be to fall asleep.”

“Oh. He left about an hour ago. Maybe closer to an hour and a half.”

“You think we have time for a nap?”

He didn’t think Barrett would be back for another few hours. Even if he came back sooner, Murphy was willing to risk it. He didn’t want her to leave yet. He wanted to keep touching her, even if they couldn’t have sex again.

“Yeah. We’ve got time.”

“Mmm. Good.” She snuggled against his side, kissed his ribs, and sighed contentedly.

He felt his heart swell again, but he let himself feel it. It hurt, knowing he couldn’t keep this; he was going to feel his loneliness so much more acutely once she was gone. He could feel it already, even with his lover still in his arms. The isolation of the past decade, the pain he had stuffed down and tried to ignore into non-existence, flooded back to him when he had a moment to think about what he had truly been missing.

But she was here with him now.

He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, he was yawning and blinking sleep from his eyes. His lover was still there, her arm across his chest and her face hidden against his side.

“Are you awake?” he whispered.

“Mmm. Barely.”

“We should get up. I don’t know when Barrett will be back.”

“Mmm-hmm,” she agreed, but didn’t move.

“Come on. We have to get up.”

“Mmm.” She rolled over and stretched. She arched her back, displaying the smooth plane of her stomach and the soft globes of her breasts.

Murphy bit his lip. His cock twitched, much to his own surprise.

She started to climb over him to get out of bed, but he pulled her back down into his chest. She made an adorable, indignant squeak as he did.

He kissed her, rolling her over so he was on top again.

She gently pushed him away. “You’re the one who said we needed to get up.”

“Yeah, well…” He kissed her again.

“Barrett’s going to kill our afterglow again.”

Murphy sighed and rolled off of her.

She kissed his forehead before standing up.

He watched her get dressed, not getting out of bed himself.

“Come on, lazy bones.” She prodded him in the side with her bare foot and tossed his boxers and jeans at him. “Walk me out.”

He gave an exaggerated sigh and pulled his pants back on.

“Oh you poor thing,” she teased. “Having to walk your lover to the gates. You’ll get a reward for your efforts.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He grabbed her hand as he stood up. “Can I walk you out?”

“Oh, what a gentleman.”

He rolled his eyes.

He walked as slowly as he could to the gates, holding her hand.

“So I heard there was a reward?”

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him, one of her hands on his shoulder holding herself up, the other against his cheek.

He thought about dragging her back to his bedroom. Consequences be damned. Barrett could get the fuck over it. How long could this relationship last? He needed to make the most of it while he could.

She pulled away from him. “Same time next week?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
